


Build (a Bear)

by Qwerty_2poynt0



Series: Inktober 2019 Half Marathon [3]
Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Cute, How Do I Tag, Inktober 2019, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_2poynt0/pseuds/Qwerty_2poynt0
Summary: The girls returned to the Build-A-Bear just a bit before it would close. Lily excitedly scuttled up to the counter and presented the small stack of cash Saki and Ai shook Kotaro down for. And Sakura and Lily pouted for. And Yugiri and Junko silently guilted him into giving them. And Tae gnawed out of him as the rest of Franchouchou enacted their multi-pronged assault for the thirty-five dollars.Lily sees a Build-A-Bear and is impossible to say no to.
Series: Inktober 2019 Half Marathon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502729
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Build (a Bear)

"Oh my gosh, everyone, looklooklook!!!"

Sakura paused and turned to where Lily excitedly pointed.

"Build A Bear?" She asked.

"I love Build A Bear!!!!" Lily squealed. "I mean, I never ended up ever going inside one, but I always wanted to so bad!!!"

She bounced excitedly and looked up at the glowing sign, eyes sparkling. Inside, a handful of people milled about. A couple mostly looking at each-other as one customized a bear for her girlfriend. A boy picking up everything that even marginally caught his eye. A family consulting with one of the employees.

"Ah, so the future holds knowledge on how to construct wild animals." Yugiri whispered to herself.

"Well um... not live ones." Sakura said.

"Yes." Yugiri nodded sagely.

"What is it?" Junko asked, coming to stand next to Lily. Lily turned to her, looking positively appalled.

"You don't know about Build A Bear!?!?!?"

"Am I supposed to?" Junko squeaked.

"Lily." Sakura stepped in, "I think Build A Bear might not be a thing that existed when Junko was alive."

"Oh... Don't you know about it?"

"I... think I've heard of it? The idea rings a bell."

"Can we go in? Pleasepleaseplease? Can I make one? I promise I'll take good care of her!"

"Lily, we don't have any money for that..."

Lily's face fell and her lip wobbled like she was about to cry.

"B-But, maybe we can ask Kotaro!"

Her face lit up instantly.

"Yaaaay!"

Sakura smiled nervously, and when she glanced up at the rest of the group, Ai and Saki were shaking their heads.

-+-

It took A Lot of convincing. Like a looooooooot of convincing. A Loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooot.

Of convincing.

The girls returned to the Build-A-Bear just a bit before it would close. Lily excitedly scuttled up to the counter and presented the small stack of cash Saki and Ai shook Kotaro down for. And Sakura and Lily pouted for. And Yugiri and Junko silently guilted him into giving them. And Tae gnawed out of him as the rest of Franchouchou enacted their multi-pronged assault for the thirty-five dollars.

"We would like to build a bear please!" Lily gave the woman at the counter her most sugary, well-behaved Shirley Temple smile. The woman melted accordingly. After some questions wherein Lily lied about it being her birthday to get a discount on the bear itself, the girls all flocked to the stuffing machine. Tae and Yugiri stood mesmerized by the mounds of fluff spinning around and around and around. The bored looking attendant eyed the group a bit confusedly.

"I want the softest, squishiest bear ever!" Lily chirped. The attendant didn't say anything and just took the potato sack of a bear to the machine nozzle.

The customization process was less a process and more an ordeal. By the time Lily had her bear completed, the girls barely managed to keep themselves within their thirty dollar price limit and the store was three minutes from closing.

"And does she have a name?" The worker asked as she rang the bear up.

"Franny!" Lily chirped.

"Oh that's a wonderful name."

"Where did _Franny_ come from?" Saki asked as the glass doors click-a-clackered closed behind them all.

"It's like Franchouchou, duh." Lily lolled her head to the side to emphasize the supposed obviousness of that fact. Tae mimicked her.

"I like it." Junko smiled at the bubblegum scented, letterman jacket-ed, star headband crowned minty green stuffed animal now officially dubbed Franny.

"Me too." Sakura chimed in.

"Perhaps she can be our new mascot." Yugiri leaned closer, sizing Franny up as if conducting a silent interview.

"That's not too bad an idea." Ai said. "But I get the feeling Romero might get jealous if we make a stuffed animal the mascot."

Lily gasped in horror, stopping in her tracks, and the rest of the girls turned to her.

"How are we gonna keep Romero from chewing her up!?!?!"

**Author's Note:**

> This took me ages to finish, but I did it!! Hopefully I'll fare better with the other Inktober prompts, but it's still gonna take me a w h i l e to get through 'em all!  
> Either way, thanks a bunch for reading, hope you have a super shimmery day ♡


End file.
